ginga_by_keznenfandomcom-20200214-history
Weed
Weed is the protagonist of Ginga Densetsu Weed and the youngest son of legendary leader Gin and Sakura. He is the youngest brother of Yukimura and Joe. He is the father of Sirius, the protagonist of Ginga Densetsu Sirius and Ginga: Kyōdai-sei, and the grandfather of Key, the protagonist of Ginga: Yakusoku. Appearance Weed is a silver brindle (tora-ge) Akita Inu/Kishu Inu mix with brown eyes. Personality Weed is a very brave, compassionate and kind dog with an unusually strong sense of justice. He also has charisma like Gin. He is friendly and always ready to help other dogs, rarely doubting their intentions unlike GB. When first met in the series, he is a polite and calm little puppy, raised well by his mother. He mourns the death of his mother and often thinks about her and wishes her spirit to give him the strength to carry on. He isn't afraid to die but hates the idea of others sacrificing themselves for him. Weed, being raised with the rightful stories about his father, has a strong but slightly naive sense of moral. Even when he hadn't met his father, he strongly believed in him and respected him, seeing him as the true symbol of justice. Although evildoers make him angry, he wishes to give them a second chance as all living beings have only one life. He is shocked when Jerome disobeys him and kills the Foxhound Spies (Thunder and Lecter in the anime). However, after he calms down, he admits that Jerome's doing sounded quite sensible as it saved him and his comrades. He is very persistent, never giving up and telling others to hang on. Though he is small and not very strong yet, he has natural skill and great speed. He can be impulsive and reckless due to his youth and sometimes the swings of sadness and anger take control of him. In GDSTOTR, Weed has grown into a mature adult, as a father he loves his children dearly wishing for their well being and safety. But he is not afraid to discipline his children especially Orion when trying to teach him about the army's rule of combat. He also favors Sirius over his other children. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'The fight with Hougen' Weed was born in the Northern Alps and is a younger brother of Yukimura and Joe. At a young age, the older brothers, Yukimura and Joe, are given away to a traveling dog named Saheiji, as their mother Sakura was too weak to take care for all three of them. Sometime later, she dies of illness, and in a last wish, she asks the stray English Setter, GB to take her one son to Ohu, where his father is. GB was the one that gave Weed his name, so he'll never be alone. And so they started a journey towards the Ohu mountains to find his father Gin, the great Leader of Ohu. When Weed arrives to Ohu, he first has to challenge and defeat the beast Kaibutsu who is terrorizing his father's land. The fight tests Weed's skills and awakens the bear-hound blood he has inherited from his father. He meets the German shepherd, Jerome, an assassin dog trained to kill Kaibutsu, and they become great friends. After the death of Kaibutsu, he meets the old Kishu, Akame, who tells him of his father who has been captured by Hougen. Weed now starts his journey to find more dogs who can help him defeat Hougen and his soldiers. On the way, he meets many new friends, but also many new and old enemies. In the final battle against Hougen, Weed finally meets his father Gin. Weed fights Hougen but gets wounded badly and just as he is about to give up, he gets help from the spirits of the dead soldiers of Ohu. Weed then makes his final attack, the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga towards Hougen. He doesn't kill Hougen but lets him live (which Hougen later gets shot by the retired policeman, Shouji Sudou.) 'The Monkeys' Weed sees a dream which implies he may have siblings. He travels to the Northern Alps with GB, Kyoushiro and Sasuke, but stops in Gunma as they get involved with the fight between Shōgun's macaques and Yukimura's dogs. Weed decides to help Gozaru and the other good macaques to defeat the evil Shōgun. He and Yukimura gather their forces together and attack Shōgun. They win the fight but at a bitter victory, Yukimura dies and Saheiji reveals to Weed that he was his brother. 'The Russian Army Dogs' Weed returns to Ōu where he meets a female named Koyuki. He quickly falls in love with her alog with Reika and together they enjoy the springtime in Ōu. However, Koyuki's owner wishes to use her as a breeding dog and Koyuki is sent away. Weed follows and frees her from her human. He takes Koyuki back to the Northern Alps where he was born and they visit his mother, Sakura’s grave. Shortly after, Rocket arrives and tells Weed about a German shepherd named Viktor, who has killed Hakuro, the old friend of Gin, and is holding Weed's friend, Jerome, captive. However, Weed doesn’t want to leave Koyuki and doesn’t take action until Kotetsu and GB appear. Weed then leaves Koyuki in the care of Kotetsu, while he and GB travel to Hokkaido to aid Jerome and help his father. 'Hybrid Bear arc' Viktor is defeated. Weed and his pack travel south along with Reika, Koyuki, and Kotetsu. There, Weed meets a dog that looks remarkably like him. The dog happens to be Weed's brother, Joe. Joe has a son and fights with Weed often because he is very angry with Gin for leaving Sakura unattended in the Alps, unknown to the fact that Gin was unaware why Sakura left. Joe also gets attacked by a large bear and gets three scars, similar to Gin's, on his forehead. When Weed asks why Joe hates the bears so much, Joe says that the bears, called hybrids (a hybrid between a grizzly and supposedly a polar bear) killed his mate, Hitomi. Every dog tries their best to kill the numerous hybrids. GB works up his courage and manages to wound and cut off the finger of one of the bears, but the bear claws GB in the back two times and GB dies saving Weed, who is about to get crushed by the bear's claws, saying, " I'm scared. I'm going to die, but at least this way I died saving you." Weed's pupils get remarkably small as GB breathes his last breath, and screams he will avenge him. The final fight against the hybrid bear was long and hard; when Weed used a battouga on the hybird bear, both the bear and Weed fell into the river which leads to the huge dam. Jerome and the other dogs went in search for Weed at the river until they found that the hybrid bear was already dead as it had drowned from having its body stuck at the floodgate while Weed himself was missing. However, it turned out that Weed was still alive when he was hiding at the rocks and a young boy was taking care of him by feeding him. When Weed had recovered from his injuries, Weed headed back to Ohu by himself and he saw that not only his friends were waiting for him, but that his mates, Koyuki and Reika, were also pregnant. Two months later, Koyuki gave birth to five puppies (four sons and one daughter) and Reika gave birth to three puppies (two sons and one daughter), thus making Weed a proud father for the newer legends. Ginga Densetsu Sirius 'Being A Father' In this new story, Weed and his pack face their new danger - violent earthquakes and erupting volcanoes had threatened Ohu. Weed helped Kyoushiro save Mel from a tree that had collapsed on top of him but vanished afterwards. He is now staying with a human in a village with Koyuki and Reika. His front left leg is in plaster but he is able to see Mel and Kyoushiro as they are in the same village. Weed is visited by his family after they escape the shed, but is unable to leave due to his bad leg. Sirius and Orion visit them a few times but when they don't return for a while, Weed and Koyuki grow worried. Weed manages to get the bandage off, revealing his leg is still bruised but otherwise healed and he leaves Koyuki and Reika in the care of Koyuki's owners while he makes his way back to the mountains to find his family. When he arrives, he finds Akakamakiri being attacked and rescues him. Akakamakiri thinks that Weed is Sirius and begins to cry, but soon realizes who he is. Weed leaves him to continue looking when he runs into Masamune and his army. Weed is ambushed by his group but evades them before being attacked by Masamune. Masamune knocks Weed out briefly but Weed wakes up and shoves the dog aside, escaping battle as his family is his top priority. Ginga: Kyōdai-sei Five years have passed since the death of Masamune, and Weed has sent his children away to train at the Akame Mountains. Weed travels with some of his pack and comes across two dead dogs, killed by Monsoon. Just as Weed is inspecting one of the bodies, he is attacked from behind by the bear. Weed is slashed across the shoulder, head and neck by the bear, critically injuring him. He falls unconscious and is carried to safety by Ken. Meanwhile, Gin and the others hear Tesshin howling for help and send Rocket. Weed is safely taken to Gin and stays with him as the rest of the dogs gather, including those who were injured by the other bears. When the rest of the dogs gather, Daisuke Fujiwara lands in a helicopter nearby and takes Weed and George away for medical treatment along with Hidetoshi Sekiguchi. At the vet, Weed is being stitched up by a nurse whilst Hidetoshi checks on George, who is put under sedation after he growls at him. Even under constant care from Daisuke and Hidetoshi, Weed does not recover very well at all and his heartbeat is very fast. Daisuke checks on Gin and George, who still barks until Gin tells him to be quiet. Although Weed is struggling to recover, he mentally promises his family he won't die. Weed remains in the care of Daisuke, and is still on an oxygen mask having gone into cardiac arrest. He has since been recovered and is still in critical condition. Sometime later, Weed is in a barn with the rest of the injured soldiers and making a good recovery as Daisuke and Hidetoshi bring in more dogs to treat them. To his relief and joy two of the dogs Daisuke brings with them are his sons Orion and Rigel who he's happy to see and wonders where Sirius but the boys tell him he's alright too. His sons inform Weed about what has happened and he is happy to see that Paradise belongs to the dogs again. Then, he hears Orion apologize about not taking down Monsoon; but the akita says it's okay because they aren't ready for something like this yet. But instead blames himself for leaving the battlefield. When Rigel asks their father about Akame and Gin, he says that Akame is alright and their granddad is at Daisuke's house. Ginga: Yakusoku Being A Grandfather Weed is a good grandfather and is proud of his son Sirius and his other children. Gallery See more pictures in Weed/Gallery. Quotes "If you kill just because you can't forgive, wars will never end!" - Weed to the Ohu army. Ginga Densetsu Weed, episode 26 "Life is precious... every life. I don't need fighters who despise life." - Weed to Jerome, after he kills the Foxhound Spies. Ginga Densetsu Weed, volume 18 "I do not fear death! It's just I can't stand it when somebody sacrifices themselves for me!" - One of Weed's thoughts. Ginga Densetsu Weed, volume 18 "Everyone has a pure heart at birth. The conditions can make us grow in the wrong direction." - Weed to Kotetsu. Ginga Densetsu Weed, volume 36 "My friends are in danger because of my selfishness..." - Weed to GB during the invasion of the Russian Army Dogs. Ginga Densetsu Weed, volume 42 "Father, Koyuki, Reika... Sirius, Orion, Rigel, Tree, Joji, Finch, Bella... I won't die here." - Weed's thoughts as he lays on the operating table Ginga: Kyōdai-sei volume 5 Trivia *Weed received his name by GB who took inspiration from the surrounding plants. He claimed Weed would never be alone and would always have friends by his side, just like the plants growing around him. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Akita Inu Category:Kishu Inu Category:Silver Akita Inu Category:Protagonist Dogs